All Stars Robin
by Surya Hatoway
Summary: Después de la muerte de su mejor y único amigo Jason, Tim Drake decidió convertirse en Robin para sentirse más cerca de él. Ahora deberá aprender como acercarse a otras personas y entenderse a si mismo. Au.
1. Debut

Detrás del libro de álgebra podía esconder su Iphone a la perfección, nadie desconfiaría del chico de los dieces. Las noticias contaban los dientes de los desdichados criminales que habían caído en manos de Batman la noche anterior. Era cuestión de minutos para que la clase finalizara. Su cabeza de trece años no hacía más que pensar en criminales heridos, y cómo el nuevo _modus operandi_ del hombre murciélago le recordaba a los arrebatos de su mejor amigo.

El timbre sonó por los pasillos de Gotham Academy y los alumnos salieron disparados de sus salones, aliviados de un arduo día escolar. Tim Drake atravesó la institución saturada de estudiantes lo más rápido que pudo. Si tenía la suficiente suerte podría llegar a la salida sin encontrarse con nadie indeseable. Pero para su desgracia, fue jalado del brazo hacia uno de los baños, donde lo esperaban tres chicos de mayor contextura física que él. Sin embargo, el pequeño y escuálido niño, no parecía intimidado y mucho menos asustado.

-Drake-dijo un chico de espalda ancha y nariz puntiaguda, estaba en el medio de los otros dos-creo que habíamos quedado en que hicieras nuestra tarea.

-No recuerdo eso-respondió Tim con indiferencia.

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto... no nos obligues a darte un chapuzón-dijo el larguirucho de la izquierda, señalando uno de los cubículos.

-Y ustedes no me obliguen a lastimarlos...-Tim no bromeaba, se estaba impacientando un poco. El chico del medio lo agarró de la camisa estampándolo contra la pared. Tim no cambió su semblante, solo levantó el pie a una velocidad moderada para golpear la entrepierna de su agresor. El más grande se contrajo sobre si mismo, soltando un grito ahogado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. El pequeño aprovechó para asestarle un golpe en la barbilla que lo tiro al suelo-alguien más?-los otros dos chicos negaron con la cabeza-eso pensé-Drake salió del baño y siguió corriendo.

Por fin llegó a la salida. Desde la puerta, pudo ver a un hombre en moto que hablaba con unas chicas de ultimo año en la calle de enfrente. Tim suspiró con pesadez. Caminó hacia donde él estaba. Dick Grayson nunca dejaría de ser Dick Grayson, se decía mentalmente resignado.

-¡Tim!¿Por que tardaste? .

-Para darte la oportunidad de coquetear con adolescentes-respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Dick bufó ante el comentario. Hace tiempo que el pequeño había entendido que su héroe de la infancia era un mujeriego en potencia, y estaba bien. Tenia la edad para coquetear con adolescentes sin parecer tan descarado, o al menos eso quería pensar-¿Vamos?

Dick se despidió de las chicas que parecían decepcionadas, Tim se puso un casco y subió a la moto. Avanzaron por unos minutos en silencio hasta que llegaron a un semáforo.

-Tenias razón-dijo el mayor sin dejar de mirar el semáforo.

-¿Cuando no la tuve?-se hizo un silencio-¿en qué?

-Los camiones de cocaína enviados a los almacenes del norte eran una coartada-la luz se puso en verde, Dick apretó el acelerador-un camión a nombre de un tal Jorge Gregory llegará desde Blüdhaven esta noche mientras Batman hace su trabajo con los narcos.

-¿Cuantos años lleva muerto?

-Setenta.

-Me debes una hamburguesa-la moto se detuvo.

El departamento de Dick estaba ubicado en un asqueroso barrio de mala muerte, aun así, al verlo desde fuera, Tim no podía evitar sentirse más como en casa que al estar en la propia. Hace solo seis meses que había conocido ese lugar pero eso no quitaba nada. Tim Drake se sentía un alienigena incluso cerca de sus padres.

-¿Que te parece si en vez de una hamburguesa te doy algo mejor?-el oficial Grayson sonreía con picardía, como cada vez que tiraba una de esas directas indirectas de broma.

-Dick, ya hablamos de esto, no eres mi tipo-Tim le seguía la corriente, sonrojarse frente a su maestro era casi tan agradable como amputarse un dedo.

-Lo sé, a ti te gustan los chicos malos, lo sé-el menor puso los ojos en blanco frente al comentario. Dick se paró bajo el umbral de espaldas al mismo, sonriente, como siempre-pero esta vez estoy seguro que no vas a querer rechazarme.

El traje de Robin estaba colgado. Pequeño. Inmaculado. Intacto. Robin era la mismísima imagen de la luz para él. Desde la sonrisa cálida del mayor de sus hijos, pasando por la insistente voz te una pequeña colorada, hasta él.

Él.

Le dolía pronunciar el nombre de su pequeño. Tampoco es como si quisiera olvidarlo, por eso estaba ahí colgado el disfraz de duende, _para no olvidar_. Porque reducir un hijo a un fracaso era demasiado injusto, le había tomado tiempo entenderlo.

Quizás ese niño había sido el más grande de sus errores, pero Alfred no dejaba de insistir en que, juntas, las pequeñas victorias que había tenido con su segundo hijo varón sumaban un regalo precioso.

El brillo de sus ojos al recibir su primer regalo de navidad, su risa estridente llenando la cueva con su propio traje de Robin puesto, el sonrojó y los gritos de vergüenza después de escucharse a si mismo llamándolo papá. Probablemente fueron los años más felices de su vida, pero ahora cada uno de esos recuerdos se clavaban en su espalda como dagas. Porque era más doloroso que reconfortarte, recordar a Jason Todd como un hijo que recordarlo un error.

Quizás si pudiera pensar en él adecuadamente llegaría confiar un poco más en las niñas del convoy militar o en el niño que va por las noches metiéndose en propiedades privadas con un destornillador, un bate y un celular. Pero en este momento no podía confiar con plenitud ni en si mismo, viendo a cada pobre diablo que acababa en sus manos como el hombre que le arrebato a su pequeño niño.

-Señor...-el mayordomo de la casa de los Wayne se acercó a Bruce lo suficiente como para poder mirar su cara, se veía tan vulnerable como siempre que miraba esa vitrina sin su mascara-la señorita Gordon acaba de informarnos que Nightwing ya está en su posición.

-No estoy seguro de esto Alfred...

-¿De la palabra de la señorita?-el anciano se hizo el desentendido, los años junto a su joven señor le habían enseñado que era mejor escucharlo admitir sus propias inquietudes antes de preguntárselas, ya que para Bruce Wayne decirlas en voz alta era casi catártico, aunque él mismo no lo notara.

-No, es que... no quiero que Dick siga patrullando.

Alfred miró al hombre murcielago con los ojos de un padre, tanto por lo que veía en Bruce, como lo que había visto en Jason. Él podía entenderlo perfectamente, el miedo de ver a un hijo salir por la puerta a luchar por un mundo mejor teniendo en mente que quizás esa noche no regresaría a casa. Lo había sufrido desde la primera noche de Batman. Pero las pequeñas aves deben volar, y no les negaría el derecho a luchar por lo que creyeran justo; porque en parte, esa tendencia de sus niños, lo hacía sentir orgulloso.

-Señor, créame que lo entiendo a la perfección, pero el Joven señor Dick ya es un hombre y él ha tomado una decisión. Y, para ser honesto, es una de la cual un padre puede enorgullecerse-Bruce miró al hombre que lo crió con una mezcla entre inseguridad y tristeza. Alfred sentía como si estuviera viendo al niño de diez años que había perdido a sus padres nuevamente-solo... confié en su hijo y verá como lo sorprenderá.

-¡Sorpresa!-gritó Dick pasandole un cupcake con un patito dibujado a Tim-no tenían de Robin y los murciélagos se habían acabado.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Tim preguntandose internamente como es que podría comer con el nudo que tenia en su garganta.

-No estés nervioso seguro lo harás de maravilla-Nightwing no dejaba de sonreír y Robin no sabia como tomárselo. Podía notar lo emocionado que estaba su instructor de verlo en su primera misión y se llenaba de felicidad de que su héroe lo tuviera tan en cuenta, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en las altas expectativas que el Dick había puesto en él y su estomago se revolvía una vez más-eres el mejor candidato al puesto.

-Ayuda ser el único-acotó Robin con una sonrisa insegura.

-¿Quién te dijo que eras el único?

Tim enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hay otros ademas de mi?

-¡Claro!-Nightwing inclinó la cabeza en señal de memorizar ayudandose con los dedos de su mano izquierda-esta Helena, la niña de Ivy, y...-Dick hacía fuerza por recordar-había otro más... pero no recuerdo, era un niño negro amigo de Jason.

Tim Rió.

-Si Jason te escuchara diría que eres un racista.

-¡Por supuesto de lo haría!-Nightwing se revolvió el pelo, frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz en un intento de imitar a su hermano político- El señor "¡¿como no puedes distinguir entre Beyonce y Rihanna, maldito racista?!" encontraría la forma de volver mi mala memoria un tema de violencia racial-Tim se rió con ganas, siempre que estaba con Dick se olvidaba de lo doloroso que era pensar en Jason. Era como si el nunca se hubiese ido, era como estar en casa-lo peor de todo es que tampoco distingo entre Cristina Aguilera y Britney Spierce o a Oasis de Blur o a Blur de Pulp o a Pulp de Suede o a Suede de Oasis-y Tim era una bola de rabia. Dick Grayson sabia que si había un tema delicado entre él y su aprendiz era el de los gustos musicales y disfrutaba hacer rabiar al niño trayendo el tema a colación.

Dick era de los que creía que la buena música murió con Lennon mientras que Tim era un fanático de la música noventera, mas particularmente del movimiento Britpop lo que hacia que se dieran batallas campales lanzando y esquivando lo primero que encontraran en el departamento.

-Oh, callate Blackbird...

-Como digas Songbird...

Las miradas de rivalidad entre los dos eran intensas, ignorando que The Beatles era la principal inspiración de la mayoría de bandas Britpop y que todas lo clamaban con un respeto impresionante. Tim a veces pensaba en esa relación como un símbolo del impacto que Dick Grayson había causado en su vida, desde el momento en el que se conocieron en el circo de Haley hace diez años, y se sentía como una analogía preciosa. También se preguntaba como encajaba Jason en ella y lo primero que le venia a la mente era la imagen de su amigo corriendo _solo_ con la capa de Batman por la mansión Wayne cantando Livin On a Player a todo pulmón, e instantáneamente renunciaba al paralelismo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

A Jason le gustaba el Rock.

Un auto negro seguidos de un camión pasaron frente a ellos. Desde los vehículos no podía ver a los vigilantes. En el muelle, las figuras de los jóvenes enmascarados corriendo por las cajas de metal se perdían entre las sombras.

A Tim le costaba seguir los pasos de Nightwing, pero hacia lo mejor que podía. Nunca había sido bueno corriendo por los tejados, y si bien era más fácil saltar de caja completamente regular número uno a caja completamente regular número dos que sobrevolar los paisajes nocturnos de Gotham, Nightwing estaba a otro nivel. Tim juraría y perjuraría que Dick Grayson superaba hasta el mismísimo Superman cuando se trataba de volar por los cielos. Y eso lo ponía todavía más nervioso porque su nivel de parkour apenas era decente.

Los vehículos se detuvieron frente a un almacén que Robin llamó para sus adentros escondite genérico y Nightwing lo llamo en voz alta falta de originalidad. Del auto negro bajó un hombre bajito y gordo, con ojos pequeños y redondos, nariz puntiaguda. Estaba acompañado de dos esbirros que por poco le doblaban la altura-el pinguino...-susurró Dick. Tim no estaba sorprendido, conocía todos los trucos de Oswald Cobblepot, los había estudiado arduamente desde los nueve años.

El comunicador en el oído de Nightwing se encendió con la llamada de Oracle-Oh, Oracle, el pinguino esta aquí.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-exclamó la chica desde su guarida en la torre del reloj, se escuchaba bastante nerviosa-Batman está en problemas, reúnete con él.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, el pinguino contrato a Killer Croak y a Clayface para proteger el cargamento ¡Te necesita!

-Esta bien-aceptó Dick resignado, mirando a Robin que lo analizaba con curiosidad-Nightwing cambio y fuera-Dick era requerido pero no quería dejar solo a su pequeño aprendiz, tampoco podía llevarlo consigo. Es decir, llevar al niño al campo de batalla con dos pesos pesados seria estúpido pero..-Tim-el nombrado lo miraba atentamente y de no ser por el antifaz seguro sus ojos estarían abiertos como platos-Batman me necesita, tu quédate vigilando-sacó de su guante un transmisor-si necesitas algo contacta a Oracle, ella me avisará ¿estarás bien?-Tim asintió-ese es mi hermanito-dijo revolviendo su cabello. Robin no quería hacer comentarios acerca de la condescendencia, eso sería hipócrita,pero...-ten cuidado.

-Tú también.

Nightwing avanzó en cuclillas sobre el conteiner hasta que se consideró fuera del campo de visión de los gangsters. Robin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo engulleron las sombras. Volvería en la moto en la que ambos habían llegado, ojalá recordara regresar por él.

Era mejor así, solo, por lo menos no tenía que preocuparse por lo que Nightwing pensara de su desempeño. Había estado solo por mucho tiempo, podría seguir solo. Intentaba convencerse de eso. Siendo sinceros, Tim siempre había dependido de otra persona a la hora de la verdad. La situación parecía muy irreal si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente.

Él estaba vestido de Robin espiando a unos Gangsters, ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que decían. Habían contratado personas que se la habían puesto complicada a Batman, pero el pinguino estaba ahí. Lo que daba la impresión de que en ese camión guardaban el cargamento mas importante. Era extraño que hubiera mandado a los pesos pesados a resguardar una mercancía secundaria. Quizás seria su oportunidad para por fin poder acabar con Batman. Pero de poder contra ellos aun quedaba Nightwing. No tenia sentido que siendo el cargamento tan valioso y estando Cobblepot en persona ahí, la única seguridad de fueran dos gorilas. Viera por donde lo viera, todo parecía irreal. O quizás...

Tim sintió el frió cañón rozando su nuca-Miren lo que tenemos aquí-la sangre de Tim se congeló-parece que tenemos un lindo pajarito-Por un segundo se quedó petrificado ¿Que debía hacer en una situación así? ¿Que haría Jason? Darse vuelta y amenazarlo con una frase chistosa, mala idea. ¿Que haría Nightwing? Una maniobra acrobática increíble que daría vuelta la situación, no podía hacer eso. Robin levantó las manos hasta su cabeza ¿Como es que no lo había notado? Había sido estúpido, tanto él como Nightwing, al no darse cuenta de que si Oswald estaba en ese lugar traficando algo personalmente indicaba que la mercancía era lo suficientemente preciada como para ir solo con dos gorilas, el hombre detrás de él era un maestro del sigilo, un profesional. Quizás Deathstroke o Deadshot. Se arriesgo a la segunda, y después del segundo, evaluada la posibilidad, decidió actuar.

Tim agarró al hombre de la muñeca y desvió el cañón por sobre su hombro, pero al intentar retroceder golpeo su espalda contra el pecho del mismo. Odiaba no ser tan fuerte como Jason, de serlo hubiera sido suficiente como para hacerlo volar sobre su cabeza, pero no podía lamentarse ahora, suficiente distracción era el sonido de los disparos. El mercenario iba a golpear la cabeza de Robin con su mano libre. Deadshot tenia cañones en los brazos, pensó. El vigilante se agachó, dio un codazo contra la pantorrilla del agresor y jaló su muñeca hacia adelante. Funcionó. Deadshot perdió el equilibrio y calló del conteiner sobre el que estaban. Una caida de seis metros. Dios, lo había matado.

Aun en cuclillas se asomo por el borde del conteiner, era una caída fea. Pero Deadshot (si, era Deadshot) se movía como queriendo reaccionar. De seguro el chaleco blindado había absorbido el golpe. Menos mal. Tim sacó una servatana de su cinturón y le disparo un dardo tranquilizante a Deadshot, el primero calló a tres centímetros del cuello del mercenario, el segundo dio donde debía, tenía que practicar su puntería.

-¡Los disparos fueron por aquí!-el pinguino se acercaba con sus hombres. Robin se escondió nuevamente, él no era estúpido, sabia que había sido suerte de principiante, si Deadshot no se hubiera acercado lo hubiera asesinado. La única opción que le quedaba era evitar el combate directo. Tenía solo dos dardos tranquilizantes, muchos batarangs y el anonimato, podía trabajar con eso-¡¿Que carajo...?!-habían encontrado el cuerpo inconsciente del mercenario, estaban justo debajo de él.

-¡Maldito inútil!-gritó el pinguino pateando las costillas del francotirador-creí que Batman estaba ocupado con el cargamento secundario.

-Lo está señor, nos acaban de llamar, también se vio a Nightwing allá.

-¡¿Entonces quien...?!

-Quizás Robin...

-¡Idiota! ¡Ese enano está tres metros bajo tierra!-la misma Harley Quin se lo había confirmado. Robin estaba muerto y Batgirl había estado fuera de juego hace años. Solo quedaba el psicópata rarito que se hacia llamar ángel o algo, pero de ser así Deadshot estaría muerto. Estaba furioso. Había pagado por Deadshot lo que por Killer Croac y Clayface juntos y ni siquiera sabían qué lo había derrotado, sería la ultima vez que contrataba a alguien de fuera de Gotham, y la ultima vez que cualquier persona contratara a Deadshot. Pero cuando intentó dispararle un Batarang desvió el tiro. Los guardaespaldas dispararon en la dirección en la que el arma había venido-¡Maldición! busquen a quien quiera que haya arrojado eso y mátenlo.

Los dos gorilas se separaron de él, les hubiera dicho que eso era estúpido pero no tenía sentido tomar esas precauciones con los vigilantes. Solo podía limitarse a caminar o a esperar junto al cargamento. Opto por la segunda opción.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los pasos pesados de dos hombres que caminaban con cautela. Estaban asustados. Y eso era bueno. La servatana era una mala idea, su puntería no era la mejor, los dardos eran limitados y si se daban cuenta de que era un nuevo Robin esa tensión se perdería.

Sacó una pelota de goma común y corriente, era apenas del tamaño de una bola de chicle y la arrojó sobre los contenedores de la izquierda del hombre. Su oportunidad era hacer que se acabaran las balas. Como fue predecible, comenzó a disparar hacia donde la pelota cayó-¡Sal de ahí maldito!-uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Mierda. Solo cuatro. Tim avanzó para salir de la mira, tendría que arriesgarse. Lanzó una lata de gas lacrimógeno donde el maleante y funcionó-¡Hijo de puta!-el hombre tosía al maldecir y disparaba a todos lados. Cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, sin balas. Salió corriendo justo por donde Robin calculó. Era su momento. De un salto apareció frente al intoxicado criminal y y antes de que este pudiera superar los efectos del gas lo desarmó con un bataran, lo amarró con una soga y calló al piso. Por si acaso lo noqueó con un toque en el cuello, esa técnica era su favorita.

Uno menos.

Pero después del escándalo no podía esperar que alguien no se acercara, el segundo hombre apareció frente a él disparando. Tim uso su pistola de gancho para volver a subir a donde estaba, una bala rosó su pierna. El sujeto no avanzaría hasta que el gas se dispersara, eso le daría tiempo. Su pierna no paraba de sangrar pero Dick y Jason seguro habían pasado por cosas peores. El gas se estaba disipando, tenía que hacer algo. Y no pudo evitar sonreir ante una idea tan básica. Robin bajo de las cajas de metal y se puso en un angulo seguro para que las balas no le dieran. Esperaba que si fallaba no se convirtiera en una persecución de gato y ratón. Se asomó un poco y lanzo un batarang, falló. El criminal empezó a disparar corriendo en su dirección pero por suerte, fue golpeado por el efecto boomerang y calló aturdido. Bueno, ahora solo quedaba uno.

Killer Croak yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Clayface había escapado por las alcantarillas, los setenta kilos de cocaína estaban a punto de ser recuperados por la policía que venía en camino. Nigthwing y Batman estaban bastante bien, en relación a la ardua pelea que habían tenido.

-Esto es extraño-se dijo Batman a si mismo-¿por qué el pinguino contrataría a criminales de alta categoría para resguardar cocaína?

-Quizás quería acabar contigo...-especuló Nightwing.

-Quizás era para mantenerme distraído del premio mayor-Batman se dio vuelta, Dick solía sentirse intimidado ante la mirada del hombre murciélago-me parece raro que digas que solo estaban dos matones.

-Pero así es-respondió desafiante. Con los años, Dick sentía como si fuera el caballero de la noche el que se angustiara con su presencia. Tenia sentido. Como padre, había dejado que desear.

-No digo que sea una mentira, quizás no hayas notado algo, Oracle ¿que tienes para mí?-odiaba como Bruce solía porfiar cada una de sus palabras, como si él no hubiera estado diez años dentro de la misma lucha, por eso había huido en primer lugar. No aguantaba su actitud y ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía acudiendo a las misiones que él establecía-Deadshot...-susurró el caballero de la noche y Dick sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Q-qué pasa con Deadshot?-Batman hizo una señal con la mano para que esperara-¿Deadshot está por aquí? o...

-Batman fuera-terminó la llamada y se dirigió a Dick-aparentemente, Floyd Lawton, fue visto en Iceberg Lounge hace tres dias... Nightwing ¿estás bien? estás muy pálido-no solo pálido, estaba blanco como una hoja y frió como un témpano. Su cabeza solo podía pensar en lo equivocado que había estado y como se odiaría a si mismo si algo le hubiera pasado a Tim. Se sentía estupido, impotente, de solo pensar en las posibilidades.

-¡Tenemos que ir al muelle de inmediato!-Gritó desesperado.

-Cálmate-Batman puso su mano sobre el hombro de su aprendiz tratando de tranquilizarlo-ya deben de haberse ido, mañana buscaremos al pinguino y...

-¡Tú no entiendes Tim está...!-su voz se cortó de inmediato, esto iba a ser feo y le dolía un poco preocuparse mas por su pellejo que por la integridad de Tim. Lo hacia sentir como un maldito bastardo.

-¿Tim?-la voz del caballero de la noche ya no se escuchaba tan comprensiva.

-Yo... ¡Yo entrené a Tim Drake para que se convirtiera en Robin!-hubo una pausa de unos quince segundos, como si ambos estuvieran asimilando esa información y lo que conllevaba.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!-Nightwing no pudo evitar cohibirse, hace años que no escuchaba a Batman gritar de esa manera...

-yo...-Dick se sentía asustado e intimidado a la vez, no sabría decir si por la ira de su mentor o por la posibilidad de que su pupilo estuviera muerto-si todo salia bien hoy planeaba decírtelo.

-¡ERES INCREIBLE!-gritó lleno de ira el hombre murciélago, levantó el brazo para intentar golpear a su hijo pero en su lugar decidió pasar de él y correr hacia el auto, quizás Tim Drake todavía estuviese vivo.

-Batman ¡espera!-Dick corrió para subir en el asiento del acompañante, tuvo suerte de estar arriba antes de que Batman pisara el acelerado con toda su fuerza.

-¡Oracle, semáforos!-ordeno el hombre murciélago para que le despejaran el paso-¿En que estabas pensando?-volvió a gritarle a su hijo.

-¡Él vino a mi!-intentó excusarse Nightwing pero cada palabra parecía retorcer mas el fúrico semblante del caballero de la noche-... se veía muy triste y no pude negarme.

-¿Esa es tu idea de consolar a un niño? ¿Entrenarlo para que pelee contra gangters?

-No-respondió Nightwing ofendido-esa es _tu_ idea de como consolar a un niño-Batman por fin relajó un poco su expresión, ahora más bien parecía melancólico y triste. Dick también se sentía mal, no estaba bien hacer a su padre adoptivo deprimirse cuando él era el que se había equivocado-Bruce yo...

-Lo sabías...-la voz de Bruce sonaba quebrada, Nightwing se sentía quebrado-sabías lo que había pasado con Jason...

-Si-triste y amargado, fue lo primero que pensó cuando vio a Tim en su puerta, él le dio la noticia-lo supe, seis meses después.

-Ese no es el punto...-Batman sabía que no podía recriminarle nada, los dos tenían muchas deudas el uno con el otro-Solo dime por qué...

-...no lo sé...-si lo sabía. Tim se veía tan desamparado, y en esos días, sintió que ese adolescente perdido era un reflejo de si mismo. Alienado, triste, solitario. Quiso acabar con eso, para ambos. Y no valía la pena mentir, no ahora-me sentía solo supongo.

Llegaron al lugar y no pudieron creer a sus ojos con lo que encontraron.

-Ya era hora,-Tim estaba sentado en un contenedor lleno de piedras verdes, al lado de este, estaban cuatro hombres inconscientes maniatados, uno de ellos reconocible como el pinguino, el otro como Deadshot-por cierto Nightwing ¿que es esto?

-K-kriptonita tú... ¿ese es Deadshot?

-Si, no fue para tanto-Robin no tenía ganas de admitir que fue suerte de principiante. Nightwing sintió como la sangre volvía a correr por su cuerpo de la misma forma que volvía su alegría. Estaba tan dichoso que sentía que se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Corrió hasta donde estaba Robin y lo abrazó del estomago levantándolo de donde estaba sentado.

-¡Ese es mi hermanito!-Dick daba vueltas sosteniendo a Tim, ambos reían como niños pequeños-¿qué tienes en la pierna?-preguntó al ver el corte que le había hecho la bala.

-solo un rasguño, no es nada-respondió Robin sonriendo, porque el tampoco se lo creía. Todavía sentía que estaba en un sueño maravilloso, como los momento en los que espiaba a Batman y Robin con ayuda de Jason, y en los que revelaba las fotos que había tomado con su vieja cámara de rollo, todo era perfecto.

-¡Me siento tan orgulloso de ti en este momento!-Nightwing apretaba con fuerza a Robin y refregaba su cara contra la de su "hermanito"-No, _siempre_ me siento orgulloso de ti-corrigió mirando a Tim a los ojos. Sonreía tanto que el niño pensó que se haría daño-eres el mejor Robin ¿verdad Batman?

Pero Batman no sonreía. Eso puso nuevamente de los nervios a Dick-él no se ve feliz-dijo Tim.

-Es Batman, nunca está feliz-contestó Nightwing.

-Tú-señaló a Tim-al auto-señaló el batmovil-ahora-Robin tragó seco pero siguió la orden. Dick lo soltó y siguió a Batman para sentarse junto a él. Nightwing los vio alejarse hasta salir de su campo de visión.

-¿Y ahora como vuelvo?

El silencio se prolongo por minutos, Batman no tenía la necesidad de pedirle a Oracle que cambiara los semáforos. Miraba a Tim Drake por el rabillo del ojo, la imagen se le hacia tan natural que era doloroso, no podía dejar de pensar en Jason.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Batman, Tim se hizo el desentendido-¿Por que haces esto? después de lo que le paso a tu amigo-Tim esquivó la mirada del caballero de la noche aunque en un principio este nunca lo miro directamente-sabes mejor que nadie que puedes morir-se hizo un silencio prolongado. Llegaron a pasar por Gotham Academy.

-Déjame aquí-pidió Tim-sería sospechoso si me dejaras en la puerta de mi casa. El batmobil se detuvo, Robin abrió la puerta pero antes de poder salir fue tomado del antebrazo.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a usar ese traje-Tim lo entendía, no era la petición de Batman a un niño tonto que arriesgaba su vida. Era la petición de un padre que no quería revivir el momento en el que perdió a su hijo, realmente lo entendía, pero él tenía sus propios problemas.

-Lo siento, pero...-Tim titubeó, no quería decirlo de una forma tan grosera, Bruce Wayne ya había sufrido lo suficiente-esta es mi forma de no olvidar-Robin se dio la vuelta y dio un par de pasos hacia la escuela-sabes... Batman necesita un Robin. De esa forma no olvidará como ser Batman-si, sonaba ambiguo, una manera suave de decir que necesitaba a Robin para evitar que Batman dejara medio vivos a los criminales. Pero no tenía corazón (ni valor) para decirlo. La puerta del batmobil se cerró y lo escuchó alejarse.

Había sido una buena noche... en parte.

 ** _continuará._**


	2. entre relojes y pelirrojos

El despertador sonó en vano, hace rato que el niño estaba despierto, era estúpido poner la alarma un sábado. Además, él sabía que no dormiría lo suficiente. Se limitaría a estar tirado en la cama. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero su cabeza apuntaba hacia la foto sobre la mesita de luz. Habían tomado esa foto hace cuatro años. En ella salía Nightwing, abrazando del cuello a un malhumorado Robin y acariciando la cabeza de un aun más pequeño Tim. El hace una semana debutado Robin se levantó. Se acercó a su baño personal tratando de no mirarse al espejo, "igual siempre me veo terrible" pensaba. Después de vestido y tan arreglado como él podía estar, bajó las escaleras hacia donde su familia lo esperaba para desayunar.

-Buenos días mi amor-saludó su madre con cariño, las bolsas bajo los ojos de la mujer eran tan grandes como las de su hijo y su marido.

-Hola mamá, hola papá-respondió sentándose frente a ellos-buenos días.

-Buenos días tigre ¿cómo dormiste?-preguntó su padre.

-Bien-mintió igual que siempre, y el señor Drake lo sabía, pero esperaba que algún día su hijo se animara a hablar de sus problemas con ellos.

-¿Hoy irás con tus amigos también, mi amor?

-Si mamá, tenemos planes para hoy.

-A ver cuando los conocemos-dijo su padre en un tono que parecía una orden.

-En algún momento-respondió Tim pero en su interior pensó:¡JAMÁS! Sería demasiado horrible para todos decirle a sus padres que sus tardes después de la escuela y sus fines de semana los pasaba en el apartamento de un hombre soltero de veintitrés años. Y agregar "no papá, no hacemos nada sexual, solo entreno para convertirme en un vigilante nocturno" tampoco volvería menos turbia la situación.

Tim amaba a sus padres, pero no confiaba en que ellos entendieran lo importante que era eso para él. Desde los días en que escapaba por las noches para hacer sus trabajos de detective con Jason, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza ni por asomo decirles la verdad. Por eso fue tan extraño para ellos el impacto que hizo la muerte del hijo de Bruce Wayne en él, no sabían cuán preciado era ese adolescente con problemas de crecimiento para su hijo.

Fue cuando su depresión llegó a punto tal que pensar en golpear a Bruce Wayne con un bate de baseball pareció una buena idea, que sus padres empezaron a desayunar con él. Y eso lo hizo sentir terrible porque ellos trabajaban toda la noche y era injusto que tuvieran que levantarse temprano solo para ver que su hijo inútil no se había cortado los brazos o algo, era muy triste. Claro que había mejorado mucho desde que había empezado a entrenar hace seis meses. Había empezado a comer mejor para tener más energías. Había podido dar un buen uso a la hipervigilancia, lo que lo había vuelto menos irritable. Y en general, gracias a lo que había aprendido se sentía un poco menos vulnerable.

Tim se despidió de sus padres y se fue. Dick no saldría del trabajo hasta el mediodía, pero le había pedido que lo esperara fuera de la estación de policía de Gotham así que caminaría hasta allí.

A diferencia de casi todas las personas en su sano juicio, a Tim realmente le gustaba Gotham y disfrutaba pasear por las calles. Después del terremoto de hace dos años, muchos edificios estaban completamente destruidos y nadie se había esforzado en volver a levantarlos. Ahora los niños jugaban entre los escombros. Le gustaba imaginar las historias que esas calles habrían visto cuando la ciudad pasó a convertirse en Tierra de Nadie. Jason le había dicho que había sido impresionante y no lo dudaba, aunque todo en Gotham siempre era impresionante.

Tim pasó por el parque que se había convertido en la guarida de Poison Ivy. Desde que se había levantado la orden del gobierno, las autoridades habían intentado sacar a la señorita Isley, pero con apoyo del comisionado Gordon -unos cuantos sobornos- Bruce Wayne logró comprar el terreno municipal para ella. Nadie supo nunca por qué. Algunos especularon que el soltero más codiciado de Gotham tenía un amorío con la dama venenosa, otros decían que ella había irrumpido en su casa para forzarlo. Pero Tim sabía la verdad.

Un globo de agua fue lanzado hacia él desde los matorrales, a Tim no le costó esquivarlo. Esa era la razón por la que Batman le había dado una oportunidad a Ivy, ella se había redimido. Durante la Tierra de Nadie, ella había sido de gran ayuda y había empezado a vivir en esa selva con dos huérfanos con habilidades extrañas. Tim no estaba seguro de que quería decir Jason con eso, pero si sabía que había niños viviendo ahí; gustaban de hacer bromas a los transeúntes que pasaran cerca del parque y de ahuyentar a aquellos que intentaban quemar el bosque. Le hubiera gustado conocerlos. Y de hecho esperaba hacerlo algún día, quizás junto a Batman como Robin, pero aun faltaba tiempo para eso. De momento debía llegar a su encuentro.

La estación de la policía era uno de sus edificios favoritos de la ciudad. Era antiguo pero tenía una arquitectura bastante elegante en comparación del resto de los rascacielos insípidos de diseño conservador. Según su celular faltaba todavía una hora y quince minutos para que Dick saliera. _Ojalá viviera más lejos_ , pensó.

Del edificio salió una señorita bastante baja, de cabello negro, piel morena y labios carnosos. La oficial Montoya lo miró con curiosidad, siempre había niños rondando por ahí con intención de denunciar a sus padres.

-¿Necesitas algo?-la oficial apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Tim y le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Eh? ¡No!-respondió entendiendo instantáneamente los pensamientos de la mujer- Yo... estaba esperando a alguien.

-Oh, ¿a quien?

-Al oficial Dick Grayson.

-¡Claro!-afirmó enérgicamente, se sentía un poco aliviada de no tener que lidiar con un niño metido en problemas. No porque se le hiciese molesto, sino que le daban mucha lástima-él está aquí ahora, lo llamaré si quieres.

-No se moleste, él está ocupado trabajando.

-No es molestia-era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. La oficial Montoya volvió a pasar medio cuerpo a través de la puerta y llamo a Dick con un grito. Él salió y sonrió de forma nerviosa al ver a Tim. La mujer se retiró de la escena con una mirada satisfecha.

-Tim, llegaste temprano, ahora estoy ocupado-Grayson miraba para adentro con paranoia como si fuera a salir un monstruo del interior del edificio-¿puedes adelantarte por mi?-sacó su celular y empezó a escribir con prisa. Se escuchó a alguien gritándole desde el edificio, Tim intentó mirar para adentro pero el cuerpo de su mentor acaparaba la entrada a medio abrir, un mensaje llegó a su celular (el de Tim)-estaré ocupado un rato más, así que por favor ve a la dirección del mensaje-Dick dio un respingo al escuchar nuevamente su nombre en gritos-¡Me tengo que ir!-se despidió un poco asustado antes de volver a entrar.

Tim sacó el celular, la dirección figuraba a un par de calles, sonrió al reconocerla como el lugar donde se ubicaba la torre del reloj rota; otro de sus lugares favoritos.

La estación de policías era un desastre. Muchas personas se habían quejado, para variar, de las travesuras de los pequeños que vivían en el parque. Pero no era necesariamente un desastre por eso, las estación de policía de Gotham _siempre_ era un desastre.

La razón entonces para nombrar a los niños que vivían en el parque central es que eran una de las preocupaciones más frecuentes (descontando el nivel de criminalidad) y por suposición, más fáciles de manejar. Pero no era así, y esa imagen hacía que el cuerpo de policía se viera incluso más deficiente.

A Dick esto lo traía sin cuidado. Era consciente de que de ser los hijos de cualquier otra persona hubieran pasado sus travesuras de largo, o quizás se hubieran quejado con su tutor; pero la gente no dejaba de buscar escusas para enviar a Poison Ivy de nuevo a Arkham. Su simple presencia infundía terror en los civiles pero eso no importaba. A los ojos de los vigilantes nocturnos, del comisionado Gordon y del mismo asilo, la señorita Isley se había recuperado y le había dado un rumbo diferente a su vida.

Claro que no era tan fácil asimilar que una poderosa metahumana anduviera dando vueltas por la ciudad sin vigilancia. Tanto para los civiles, como para los oficiles de la policía. Por eso siempre lo enviaban a él. Porque el hijo de Bruce Wayne era uno de los pocos oficiales de policía que empatizaba con la dama venenosa, ahora, madre de dos niños.

Dick Grayson encadenó su motocicleta a un poste y penetró la arboleda con mucho cuidado de no pisar nada, no fuera a ser que se enojaran con él. En la distancia se escucharon las risas picaras de una niña. El Robin original sonrió al recordar la época en la que él hacia eso, era lo mas parecido a las tácticas intimidatorias de Batman que había aprendido. No eran tan efectivo, pero ver como los criminales novatos se asustaban al escuchar sus risas entre las sombras era una sensación satisfactoria. La pequeña definitivamente iba en serio con eso de querer ser vigilante. A pesar de la presunta distracción, pudo escuchar el pie de Carrie refalar en una rama un par de metros a su izquierda. Puede que la niña tuviese entrenamiento militar pero definitivamente tendría que mejorar su sigilo.

-Robin, sal de ahí-el silencio se prolongó unos segundos antes de recibir una respuesta.

-¿Es cierto?-con solo oír la voz de la niña Dick definió el lugar exacto en donde estaba, la copa del árbol más alto en un radio de cuatro metros; y si, era a su izquierda.

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

-Ya sabes...-si, de hecho lo sabía-que Robin, el _verdadero,_ Robin... ¿ha regresado?-la voz de Carrie sonaba ansiosa-dicen que derrotó a la banda del pingüino él sólo.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo sabría algo así?-a Dick le inquietaba un poco que esas niñas supieran su identidad secreta, no tanto por Carrie en realidad, pero aun así le preocupaba la falta de sutileza que él percibía en la pequeña. Aunque muy por el contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente asumía, la aspirante a Robin era sumamente astuta, tanto así, que comprendió casi de manera inmediata las inquietudes que el oficial sentía con respecto a ella y decidió guardar silencio para darle un poco de confianza-No-respondió Dick resignado-hasta ahora, el niño que derrotó al pingüino es tan Robin como tú.

-Ya veo...-la decepción era audible en su tono-ella no estará feliz...

-Pero dile que tampoco tiene derecho a enojarse, él no está haciendo nada distinto de lo que ustedes.

La pequeña de siete años bajó del árbol, su fino y corto cabello rojo estaba lleno de hojas secas, sus cara pecosa manchada con tierra y su ropa gastada le quedaba pequeña, aunque seguro era del tamaño regular para una niña de su edad. Sacó un estuche de su bolsillo para poder ponerse los lentes que guardaba durante su entrenamiento.

-Pero tú apruebas lo que él hace ¿no?-la intuición de Carrie era casi divina, Batman la había descrito una vez como rápida, inteligente y valiente. Pero también había dicho que alguien con sus motivaciones nunca podría ser Robin y alejarla de la familia que la había adoptado y le había dado amor, no era la mejor de las decisiones. A pesar de haber sido rechazada, Carrie había acogido la identidad de Robin como propia; con una finalidad poco comprensible para Dick, Batman o Ivy.

-Él es distinto a ustedes-Tim tenía motivos tontos para hacer lo que hacia. Pero a diferencia de las niñas que andaban por ahí haciéndose llamar Robin él no dejaba que sus deseos nublaran su juicio o retorcieran su moralidad. Esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales le había dado el buen visto a Tim, él poseía la eficiencia que les faltaba a los demás aspirantes.

-¿Por que?-interrogó Carrie confundida-¿Por que es varón?

-No-Dick se cruzo de brazos, solía ponerse incomodo cuando Ivy hacía ese tipo de comentarios pero no dejaría que la niña le hiciera lo mismo- es porque él es mejor en el sigilo-la niña bufó de malas y frunció el ceño-¿Donde está tu mamá?-Sin siquiera mirarlo la pequeña avanzó entre la maleza, esperando a ser seguida.

A diferencia de con la hija de Selena, Dick podía sentir cierto amor fraternal hacía Carrie. Esa misma familiaridad y confianza eran lo que lo hacia sentir enternecido cada vez que hacía un capricho. Siempre había querido tener un hermano o hermana adorable. Cuando conoció a Jason esperaba poder tener una relación así con él, pero al igual que con Helena, la actitud pasivo-agresiva (mas tirando para la agresividad) que tenían ambos lo hacían sentir incomodo.

Carrie guió al oficial Grayson hasta el centro del parque, una zona despejada de arboles junto al invernadero en el que ellos pasaban las épocas frías. Su madre y su hermano adoptivos se encontraban sentados en el cesped desenredando cuidadosamente las finas raíces de unas extrañas flores purpuras-Mi amor, cuidado con las espinas-dijo Pamela al pequeño pelirrojo que movia los tallos con las manos desnudas.

-Esta bien mami, puedo hacerlo-el sonrió sin dejar de mirar los tallos por miedo a perder el hilo, a Dick le recordó la imagen de él y Alfred desenredando las luces de navidad.

La razón por la que Carrie no ayudaba en la mantención del Jardín pero el pequeño Colin sí, era la misma por la cual la niña no podía perfeccionar su sigilo: era impaciente. Por lo tanto, solía causar estragos en las plantas y más de una vez las había puesto en peligro por sus descuidos. Después de eso Ivy la castigaba severamente, mas nunca la lastimaba, cosa que le hubiera hecho a cualquier persona en la situación de su hija. Sabiendo eso, Dick no se atrevería a negar cuanto amaba Pamela a sus niños.

Carrie carraspeó llamando la atención de Colin y Ivy. Ambos la miraron, la mujer le sonrió con sensualidad y por su parte, el niño se limitó a sonrojarse y seguir con el cuerpo rigido su trabajo.

Colin tenía la misma edad de Carrie, y aunque el primero tenía pecas hasta en las uñas y la segunda era mas rellenita, eran bastante parecidos para no ser hermanos biológicos. Gracioso, considerando que compartían el mismo color de cabello, y facciones que su madre adoptiva. Claro que para Dick a esas alturas, eso ya se había convertido en un chiste recurrente citando a Ivy y a su propio padre adoptivo como adultos raros con la costumbre de adoptar niños que se les parecían. Pero el meollo del asunto y la diferencia mas remarcable entre ambos niños, era que si se podía comparar a Carrie con una combinación entre pastillas de menta y coca cola, Colin era el pobre desgraciado al que le metían eso en la mochila; un niño tímido, miedoso y llorón, que rara vez podía articular conversaciones normales con las personas. Le recordaba a Tim antes de empezar su entrenamiento.

-Oficial Grayson-Ivy se levantó con cuidado de no pisar nada, hizo un movimiento de manos y una de las lianas que colgaba de los arboles la levantó con delicadeza y la colocó frente a Dick-¿Que lo trae por aquí?.

-Lo de siempre-respondió Grayson encongiendose de hombros, Ivy rodó los ojos-la gente se queja por las travesuras de Carrie.

-Lo siento tanto oficial, no volverá a pasar-dijo mirando a su hija con severidad. Carrie trago secó. Como ya se había dicho Ivy no era capaz de poner un dedo sobre sus hijos, pero más de una vez Dick había visto como Pamela obligaba a su hija a desmalezar TODO el parque como castigo de sus travesuras.

-No la regañes, es solo una niña-pidió Dick tratando de mitigar las intenciones de Poison Ivy-tiene derecho a divertirse, no es su culpa que la gente sea estúpida y le guste denunciar-Ivy suspiró ablandando su expresión y su hijita sonrió aliviada.

-Bueno, supongo que me tengo que ir, le prometí a Babs y a Robin que nos encontraríamos al medio dia.

-Oh, vas a ver a la señorita Gordon-afirmó con un poco de repudio. Poison Ivy y Batgirl habían tenido sus encontronazos en el pasado, pero cualquiera que las conociera, podía saber del respeto y cariño que ambas se tenían. A Pamela le agradaba Dick, pero definitivamente no le agradaba para nada que Barbara y Dick hubieran continuado con el contacto no profesional después de todo el daño él le había hecho a ella.-Colin, mi amor-Pamela uso las lianas para levantar a su hijo que seguía entre las flores y dejarlo frente a la puerta del invernadero. Trae unas manzanas para el señor Grayson por favor.

-Si mami.

-No es justo, a mi solo me lenvantas con las lianas cuando me castigas-reprochó Carrie.

-Si te portaras bien consideraría hacerlo de otra forma jovencita.

Colin volvió con una canasta de manzanas bastante grande. Se la entregó a Dick con una sola mano, pero Dick apenas pudo sostenerla con las dos. Tendría que hacer malabares para llevarla en su moto, menos mal que era muy bueno en eso.

La guarida de la torre del reloj, parecía sacado de un comic cyberpunk. Entre los cables que colgaban del techo, las numerosas pantallas ubicadas cuidadosamente entre los mecanismos de relojería inactivos y y las paredes estaban decoradas con hermosos estantes de algarrobo llenos de libros; se daba una ambientación sobria y única al mismo tiempo. Era precioso. Hacia que Tim se sintiera incluso menos merecedor de estar allí. Una guarida digna de vigilantes.

Barbara Gordon era la que actualmente se encargaba de operar desde esas instalaciones bajo el seudónimo de Oracle. Dick le había pedido que le enseñara a Robin acerca de programación y hackeo. Fue una grata sorpresa para ella al ver que el niño era bastante habilidoso en lo que a su trabajo respectaba. Conocía lenguaje de programación de cierta complejidad y sabia como desplazarse bastante bien-Vaya, si eres tan bueno no sé que haces aquí.

Robin miró a Oracle con incredulidad y tomó una postura que sería fácilmente descrita como "de niño sabelotodo"-Señorita Gordon, todo esto yo las aprendí de foros de internet. Cualquier persona con una computadora podría saber estas cosas. Estoy aquí para aprender lo que una profesional como usted puede hacer-Tim tenía tono característico de un niño aclarándole a un adulto una obviedad. Esto le hubiera resultado tierno a Barbara, de no ser que lo que decía no tenia nada de inocente.

-Está bien, en ese caso pasemos al siguiente nivel ¿te parece?

Barbara sacó un libro de una estantería, pero antes de que pudierse lanzárselo a Tim, su celular sonó.

Barbara le abrió a Dick la puerta quien estaba apoyado de una forma que daba a recordar las sitcom de los ochenta, esas donde el chico sexy y musculoso con cerebro de burbuja trataban de ligarse a la protagonista. Ella siempre se quedaba con el chico bueno. Babs rió, porque Dick siempre iba en serio, por mas ridículo que se viera y lo dejó pasar.

Los libros y las explicaciones quedaron de lado y todo se volvió mas jovial y alegre. Ese era el "poder" de Dick Grayson, el poder de Robin: alivianar el ambiente, ser cálido y amado por los buenos y repudiado por los malhechores-palabra que Nightwing usaba a menudo-.

Tim dudaba poder algún día transmitir esa sensación de seguridad que transmitía su antecesor.

Eso se sumaba a su lista de inseguridades. Pero eso no importaba, porque de una manera u otra él seguía ahí.

Intentando llenar unos zapatos demasiado grandes porque si, porque su razón era estúpida, pero poniéndose selectivo cualquier razón para hacer lo que hacían era estúpida.

Arriesgar su vida era estúpido.

Pero seguiría ahí.

En la noche.

Solo.

Rodeándose de traficantes.

Perdiendo el control.

Siendo rescatado por una figura encapuchada demasiado pequeña ser de Batman.

Los rostros de los hombres fueron arañados y escuchó un crack venir de alguno de ellos, puede que un par de costillas rotas. La pequeña sombra se movía si siquiera tocar el piso, saltando de hombros a hombros. Desformandoles el rostro brutalmente.

Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Tim. Uno de esos que se guardaban en la clasificación de _días en que la había cagado_. Donde lo habían acorralado nuevamente, pero Jason estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo de Robin como para ser su guardaespaldas. Esa silueta encapuchada, la había visto también en ese entonces.

Un convoy se estacionó en el callejón en el que estaban los traficantes inconscientes y ambos vigilantes adolescentes, las potentes luces delanteras iluminaron aquella silueta. El piso siempre estaba húmedo en Gotham, a pesar de que no llovía como aquel día en que fue rescatado por...

-Robin...

* * *

Ok... eso fue mierda, pero no tenía ganas de detallar una pelea. Estuve semanas intentando decidir como acabar este capitulo, creo que elegí la opción mas viable. Me presento, soy Surya y este fic donde, si bien Tim es el protagonista, intenta darle lugar a todos los robin existentes en una historia que se da en una tierra completamente diferente. Una donde pasó _No man´s land_ , Jason fue amigo de Tim antes de ser Robin y Tim tiene serios problemas de depresión entre otras cosas (al menos tiene baso).

En el capitulo anterior se nombrados unos cuantos Robins, que son los que pertenecen a historias alternas. Duke Thomas, Helena Wayne y Carry Kelly, para que vean que voy en serio. (o sería en serio de no ser que nombrar a todos los Robins de todas las historias alternas por mas pequeña que sea su aparición es imposible).

Gracias a los que me siguen, también agradecería criticas, aunque siendo sincera creo que me quedo bastante mal.

Nos leemos.


	3. Los ojos del murcielago

Las luces resaltaban la silueta encapuchada que se acercaba con paso firme. Robin seguía boquiabierto en el piso-¿Tú eres el nuevo Robin?-Tim no prestó atención a sus palabras. Demasiadas preguntas remoloneaban en su mente como para responder las de otro. El otro Robin repitió la pregunta con un tono más amenazante. Esta vez si fue escuchado y respondido por el pobre chico que asintió fervientemente-¿Fue el hombre murciélago el que te entrenó?-con la misma efusividad con la que había movido la cabeza la primera vez Tim negó.

-¡Te lo dije!-gritó una voz aguda desde el convoy, Tim intentó vislumbrar de quien se trataba, pero las luces altas del vehículo eran cegadoras. Lo único que llegaba a distinguir era una pequeña figura (probablemente una cabeza) sobresaliendo por la ventana del copiloto. Aquella figura se paró sobre el capó y las luces se apagaron. Los ojos de Tim tardaron un par de segundos en acostumbrarse.

Era una niña pequeña. Cabello corto, rojo, atado con dos colitas altas y un par de flamantes lentes. Llevaba lo que parecía ser un disfraz de Robin de muy bajo presupuesto _-_ Nightwing me dijo que él lo estaba entrenando.

-Pues no ha hecho un buen trabajo-dijo con desprecio-Abuse, ¿podrías juntar a esos tipos?-El conductor, un hombre con las proporciones físicas de un armario, bajó del auto. Tim supo que era un meta humano cuando vio que levantaba a los criminales como si fueran muñecos de paja. Le dio un par de miradas rápidas a Tim pero no dijo nada. Ató a los hombres a un poste mientras la pelirroja llamaba a la policía.

-¿Vienes Robin?- Ya todo en su lugar el Robin encapuchado y el meta humano subieron nuevamente al convoy. La pequeña Robin le ofrecía su mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tim se sintió tan desorientado que simplemente aceptó a amabilidad de la niñita, subió al vehículo y se sentó junto al Robin más violento.

Era incomodo como la mierda.

Tim se sentía humillado por tantas razones distintas. Esos niños no eran de la red del murciélago como Nightwing, Oracle y en su momento Batwomen y Asrael; esos niños eran los Robins de quien Dick le había hablado la otra noche. Que vergüenza, a él lo había entrenado el mismísimo Nightwing y tenía que ser rescatado por un niño común,-aunque más que un niño común ese Robin parecía una máquina de matar-.

-Así que Robin...-la pequeña que estaba en el asiento del copiloto se dio vuelta sobre su lugar para mirar a Tim-Nightwing había dicho que eras bueno ¿Qué pasó allá?-Tim Drake se maldijo mil veces por confiar en esa condenada niña.

-Yo...

-Mintió Carrie-interrumpió el Robin de la capucha-este niño es un reemplazo muy triste.

-¡Oye-

-¡No me llames Carrie!-y lo volvieron a interrumpir-¿Para que tenemos disfraces si vamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

Tim se sentía tan mal consigo mismo que no había palabras para definirlo. Había subido a un auto con gente extraña que no hacía más que restarle importancia, siendo que se habían conocido hacia unos veinte minutos atrás. Y lo peor de todo es que después de haber sido rescatado por ellos ni siquiera podía defenderse. No podía porque él era patético.

-E-es que son muchos Robins a la vez-respondió el tal Abuse desde el volante. Tim rodó los ojos bajo las lentillas blancas del antifaz.

- _Oracle a Robin, Oracle a Robin-_ sonó el comunicador _\- Robin repórtate._

-Aquí Robin, estoy..

-¡Hola señorita Oracle!-interrumpió Carrie, gritándole en el oído a Tim.

 _-¿Carrie?¿Robin, estás con esos niños?_

-Bueno, me ayudaron con unos tipos y de alguna forma...-intentó explicarse avergonzado.

 _-No, está bien... Esos niños suelen ser muy problemati-_

-¡No es cierto!-parece que a la niña nunca le habían enseñado ni a no cortar a la gente mientras hablaba ni a no aturdirlos.

 _-Así que, por favor, encárgate de que no se metan en lios._

-Entendido, Robin fuera-Tim suspiró.

Sería una larga noche.

-Asi que ella también está de acuerdo en que tú seas robin-afirmó Robin de la capucha con un tono de altanero-¿Qué hay de Batman?

-Él... no está de acuerdo conmigo todavía-por no decir que le había prohibido rotundamente volver a ponerse el traje.

-No creo que él quiera un Robin tan débil-no importaba si lo había salvado, ya era suficiente con pensar que era una basura para que otra persona se lo anduviera diciendo.

-Y yo no creo que el quiera un Robin tan violento y cruel-respondió Tim con el tono que un niño tendría antes de sacarle a otro la lengua en una pelea. Carrie dio un suspiro pesado y se pegó la vuelta. No le gustaba tratar con mocosos.

-No te equivoques niño, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Batman. Es Robin a quien quiero.

-¿Robin?

-El segundo, ya sabes-"¿por que tendría que saberlo?" se pregunto Tim. De igual forma lo sabía todo sobre él-Él era como un hermano para mi-"mentira"-Él era increíble-"Más mentiras". Si Jason hubiera tenido una relación así de especial con alguien se lo hubiera dicho. Y de ser o no ser así, a Tim le importaba poco y nada.

-No es cierto-dijo con la voz aspera.

-¿Disculpa?-Robin miró a su contraparte incrédulo, podía sentirse como en cualquier momento esos dos se agarrarían a golpes.

-¿Acaso siquiera lo conociste?

-¡Claro que lo hice!-se defendió el Robin de la capucha. Tim no le creería.

-¿Cual era su nombre?

-Él nunca...-Tim sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, no tenía nada de malo sentirse bien a costa de un niño pedante de vez en cuando ¿verdad?

-Se llamaba Jason-si no decía el nombre completo no contaba-Lloraba todo el tiempo y amaba la poesía y la música de los '80 y a Beyoncé. Intentaba ser rudo pero no le gustaba estar solo ni siquiera mientras dormía. Alimentaba perros perdidos en la calle-la sonrisa de Tim se iba desvaneciendo, Carry lo notó por el espejo retrovisor. Si ella no se preocupaba por los demás no lo haría nadie, Robin y Abuse era unos niños-y tenía un talento nato para la pelea. Siempre saltaba antes de mirar y nunca estaba cien porciento seguro de lo que hacia y aun así...-acariciaba sus manos como recordando el tacto, de noches y noches corriendo por los techos de su mano. Riendo y asechando-cuando estabas a su lado-no había palabras para describir como le hacia falta y se sentía patético diciendo cada palabra. Porque lo que decía no lo hacía para presumir frente a otros de haber sido algo de él, sino, porque sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con alguien-y él sonreía-de ese chico con sonrisa radiante-y decía que todo estaría bien...-seguridad injustificada-solo le creías, porque él era así, como Dick... transmitía esa seguridad-y fuerte espíritu.

Tim miró al chico a su lado y se sintió tan mal consigo mismo.

-Tú...-al verlo apretar el labio y cerrar sus puños con fuerza, se arrepintió de cada palabra. Habia sido muy cruel al prejuzgar a aquel Robin. Jason era una luz. Y era una persona de la que podías enamorarte con solo una conversación.-puede que no lo haya conocido como tú, ni haya sido tan importante en su vida tampoco. Pero para mi...-Tim solo quería ir a su casa y escuchar Radiohead mientras veía fotos de Jay. Pensar en lo mejor que sería un mundo sin un idiota que se siente bien haciendo sentir mal a otros. Él era basura, pero no huiría. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del otro Robin pero antes de que pudiese decir algo un teléfono sonó.

-Hola, ¿Croc?-contestó el Robin de la capucha-Si, vamos para allá-

-¿Croc?-preguntó Tim incrédulo-¿Como Killer Croc? ¿No estaba en prisión?-supuestamente Batman lo había detenido la noche de su _gran debut._

-Si, porque es _muy_ fácil retener a un coco gigante-se burló Carrie.

-Él es nuestro informante, a cambio es el único traficante en nuestra zona.

-¡¿Están aliados con jefes del crimen?!-gritó Tim incrédulo al escuchar las respuestas del Robin encapuchado.

-¡Es un hombre cocodrilo, Robin! ¿De que quieres que trabaje?

-Me acaba de enviar la dirección, padres abusivos en la calle Kane 251.

-¿Que tan abusivos?

-Dice que...-Tim no podía ver el rostro del muchacho a causa de la capucha pero el leve siseo que producia le daba mala espina-acelera Abuse.

Ya frente al edificio de la dirección dos de los tres Robin bajaron-es en el 5 piso-dijo el Robin encapuchado y caminó hacia la escalera de emergencias. Lo detuvo Tim y le mostró la pistola gancho en su cinturón-presumido-Tim sonrió con satisfacción ante la ofensa, y el petirrojo a su lado se sujetó de su cuello para juntos subir hasta arriba de forma más practica. Cuando ambos estaban frente al objetivo, Tim intentó abrir con ganzúas la cerradura de la ventana, después del tercer intento el otro Robin perdió la paciencia, lo apartó. Cortó el vidrio con unas garras retractiles en sus guantes.

-Ese par de tarados...-dijo Carrie que los veía desde abajo con unos vinoculares.

-¿Crees que sea seguro?-preguntó abuse tímidamente, como cada cosa que decía.

-¿Que cosa, Abuse?

-Traer a ese Robin con nosotros-el meta humano movia sus manos intentando explicarse-digo... ¿que tal si le dice a Robin algo que no debe?

-Si por algo que no debe te refieres a hacerla entrar en razón, entonces por mi esta bien-respondio la niña con frialdad.

-Pero...

-El mundo no es un lugar bonito, Colin-lo detuvo su hermana-Ella tiene que entender.

-No hables como una adulta, Carrie-pidió Colin en voz baja, sin pretender ser escuchado, de alguna manera Colin siempre lograba enternecer a su hermana.

El interior de la casa era horrible; las paredes estaban amarillentas, el piso de madera astillado y lleno de vidrios. Los chicos caminaron hasta la habitación continua, donde estaba el padre desmayado junto a unas cuantas botellas de cerveza vacías. Tim corrió a su lado; lo sacudió con fuerza para tratar de despertarlo, no reaccionaba.

-¡No despierta!-gritó Tim asustado.

-¡Robin dejá eso y ven!-el Robin la capucha no estaba, gritaba desde el otro cuarto. Tim se alarmó todavía mas al escuchar el tono de su voz. Desesperación.

-Pero...

-¡Esto importa más!-Tim dudo por un segundo pero corrió hacia donde su compañero estaba. Se encontró con el Robin encapuchado arrodillado en el piso. Sosteniendo una niña de no mas de seis años entre sus brazos, ensangrentada.

-¿Esta...

-Viva-contestó con nerviosismo antes de que Tim terminara la oración-hay que llevarla a un hospital.

-No-Tim encendió el comunicador en su oído-Oracle, tengo una niña herida y un hombre a punto de entrar en coma alcohólico en la calle Kane 521, necesito que envíes a alguien.

-¿Estás loco?-gritó Robin si soltar a la pequeña-No vas a ayudar a ese tipo ¿o si?

-Es nuestro de deber, _somos Robin_.

-¿Crees que el verdadero Robin hubiera estado bien con esto?-no, no lo hubiera estado. Probablemente se hubiera llevado a la niña en brazos lejos de allí, y de ser posible hubiera pateado al hombre en el piso. Pero él no era Jason, y debía hacer lo correcto si quería ser aceptado por Batman.

Tim esperaba que el caballero de la noche viniera. No solo para que viera su hazaña, sino porque no estaba seguro de como se lo tomarían los policías cuando tuvieran que hablar con dos niños disfrazados de lo que sucedió. Y tampoco se sentía ético dejar a la niña sola esperando a la ambulancia. Si tenía suerte por lo menos llegaría Dick.

Los pensamientos de Tim fueron interumpidos el golpe de una pelota de acero en su estomago, Robin se la había lanzado-¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL! ¡Vienes y hablas de Robin como si lo conocieras, vistiéndote como él y queriendo lamerle el culo a Batman y a Nightwing! ¡MI HERMANO JAMAS HARIA ESO! ¡Pero no eres más que un patético intento de reemplazo!

-¡¿Crees que no lo se?!¡No estoy tratando de reemplazarlo!-respondió Tim gritando, hace tiempo que no estaba tan alterado. No tenia problemas con correr riesgos, pero las situaciones que recaían con peso emocional solían afectarlo verdaderamente. Y ese día había sido una mierda, estaba en su límite y desde hace rato solo quería volver a casa a llorar-Solo quiero sentir por un momento... como si él no se hubiera ido..-un silencio se extendió en la habitación, hasta que Helena Bertinelli se quitó el antifaz.

Esa era la única manera de no ser una hipócrita después de lo que había dicho, cuando ella también corría por ahí portando el manto. Porque ella no era un Robin, ni pretendía que la tomaran como tal. Helena era una sombra de los errores de Batman, al igual que Carrie. Y debía hacer que ese chico lo entendiera. Que entendiera que no había deshonor más grande que intentar ocupar los zapatos de Robin. Porque él era único y no podías de un día para el otro llegar y hacer como que realmente se entendiende de lo que se habla.

Pretendiendo ser como ella sin saber del dolor que recorre a los murciélagos, porque eso era ella aunque lo negara. Por eso quería que viera, los ojos de alguien que ha sufrido en carne propia lo que Batman, lo que Robin. Lo que es perder a alguien, que deje marca.

Todo lo que ella quería decir y más. Tim lo entendió solo con la mirada y repitió los actos de la chica.

Sus ojos azul violáceo se encontraron con los gélidos ojos del murciélago.

Tenían la misma mirada vacía.

-Helena... tú sabes que tu hermano esta muerto ¿verdad?-rompió Tim el silencio. Rompió Tim algo dentro de Helena.

Ella bajó la cabeza escondiendo su rostro tras la capucha y empezó a susurrar palabras inentendible.

La ambulancia llegó y con ella llegó Batman. El chico volvió a colocarse el antifaz antes de que los paramédicos entraran y arrancaran delicadamente a la niña de los brazos de Helena, quien no reaccionó hasta segundos mas tarde.

Todo se sentía irreal, ligero, hetereo. Como si nada estuviera pasando, y estuviera caminando en un sueño, consciente de que estaba en uno pero sin poder cambiar nada.

No podía escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia, ni las voces de Carrie y Colin que la miraban preocupados. Ella los ignoró. Y se centró en otra cosa.

Una imagen familiar, Robin informando a Batman de lo ocurrido.

Algo visto miles de veces, pero que ahora ya no cuadraba.

Porque ese no era su hermano, era un impostor. Un maldito mentiroso que merecia morir.

Helena tacleó al Robin impostor por la espalda alejándolo unos cuantos metros de Batman. Sobre él, en el piso, empezó a golpearlo en la cara con todas sus fuerzas. Su guantes se mancharon y su cabello, ahora suelto y sin la capucha, se llenó de sangre-¡MIENTES!¡MIENTES!¡MIENTES!¡MINTES!

Batman intentó alejar a su hija de Robin, Colin hizo amago de ayudar pero se detuvo al ver que de hacerlo solo heriría mas al chico. Ella se estaba aferrando a su cuello con tal fuerza que era imposible sacarla con violencia.

Por su parte, Tim no quería defenderse. Él sabia que eso sucedería cuando le confesó la verdad. Helena era como él. Estaba sola y asustada. Había perdido a su luz. Pero él había decidido que estaría con ella hasta el final. Incluso si era una forma de sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Cada golpe se sentía bien.

Lo completaban porque los deseaba.

Estaba por fin haciendo algo bueno por alguien.

Robin sintió poco a poco como la chica se iba quedando sin fuerzas, su padre la había sedado.

-Mientes, mientes...-susurró hasta perder la consciencia sobre él.

Batman levantó a su hija con delicadeza del cuerpo de Robin, quien sintió asco al notar la expresión lastimera en el caballero de la noche ¿Sentiría lastima por ella? Definitivamente no, de ser de esa manera le hubiera dicho la verdad hace tiempo. Pero Bruce siempre fue un cobarde.

-Esto también... es tu culpa...-susurró Tim a pesar del dolor.

Batman ni siquiera lo miró, subió a la niña al auto y por último le dio instrucciones a la más pequeña de los Robins para que procediera. Tim miraba todo desde el piso. La ambulancia se había ido, tenían prohibido socorrer a los murcielagos.

Carrie ayudó a Robin a levantarse-Batman me pidió que te llevara con la doctora Thopkins-dijo la niña ayudándolo a llegar al auto ya a subirse a él.

Abuse ya estaba en el asiento del conductor. Podía ver su ceño fruncido por el espejo.

Él era de los que habían creído que Helena estaría mejor sin saber la verdad, y se sentía ofendido y lastimado por ver a su amiga en tal estado. Por su parte, la pequeña Robin se sentía aliviada de que por fin alguien hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo.

-Ella ha mejorado-comentó Tim en el asiento trasero.

-¿De que hablas?-Abuse encendió el auto, Carrie se dio vuelta sobre el asiento del copiloto para mirar a Robin.

-Helena Bertinelli, se ha vuelto más fuerte-dijo Tim con nostalgia-cuando nos conocimos creí que eso era imposible. Me pareció maravillosa.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-preguntó Colin, no podía ignorarlo si decía esas cosas.

-Cuando tenía la edad de Carrie-Tim comenzó a contar su historia con la misma nostalgia que siempre- le pagué a Jason para que me acompañara a hacer una investigación sobre Batman y Robin por la noche. Para descubrir su verdadera identidad.

-¿Y lo lograron?-Tim asintió y los otros dos héroes con el expresaron un "wow" al unisono. Tim rió.

-Aun así, no quise dejar de perseguirlos, a Batman y a Robin-hizo una pausa, algo era diferente a todas las veces que rememoraba su anécdota; pero no notaba qué, por eso continuó-ni siquiera cuando Jay se convirtió en el segundo Robin, por eso... creí que podía hacer las cosas solo.

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó la pequeña intrigada.

-El sombrerero me secuestró-admitió con vergüenza-había otros niños ahí, pero ya no nos iban a lavar el cerebron con sonidos. Les habían metido unas agujas por los oídos a dos o tres de nosotros. Cuando fueron por la cuarta...

-Esa era Helena.

-Si...

-Nos contó esa historia, los destrozó a todos.

-Si-rió Tim recordando a una pequeña de vestido azul y cabello negro, apaleando a un montón de matones del tamaño de Abuse-fue genial-el auto se detuvo, llegaron al consultorio.

Abuse, que ya no estaba enojado, ayudó a bajar a Tim.

-Dime Robin-llamó la pequeña, Tim le hizo una seña al metahumano para detenerse y volteó a ver a la niña-cuando le dijiste a nuestra Robin la verdad ¿no pensaste que ella podría dejarte así? Digo ¿Cómo estás ahora?

-Robin...-susurró Tim con la misma condescendencia fraternal con la que solía hablarle a Jason, se sentía tan feliz-estaba seguro de que esto sucedería.

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Porque he estado en la situación de Robin y si pudiera haber elegido entre vivir engañado o saber la verdad, creo que escogería la verdad.

Tim terminó de hablar y Carrie miró al chico desaparecer por la puerta en los brazos de Colin, ahí iba Robin.

-El _verdadero_ Robin-susurró sin esperar que nadie la escuchara.


	4. Capucha Roja parte 1

Tim salió de la comisaria junto a sus padres. Dick les había tomado en persona la denuncia de robo y agresión física; era aliviante saber que nadie se tomaría en serio esa mentira, después de todo, no había tenido forma de ocultarle a sus padres la cara de sapo inflado que tenía.

La doctora Thopkins había dicho que estaría bien, siempre y cuando fuera al oftalmólogo; sus ojos habían quedado demasiado mal. Aunque si de verdad a Tim le preocupaba algo respecto a todo lo ocurrido, esa era Helena. De verdad tenía ganas de saber como estaba ella. Esperaba que no tan mal como él hace unos meses. Pero probablemente lo estaba.

Tim volvió a la realidad cuando su madre le acarició el rostro, tenía una expresión tan triste. Probablemente se estuviera arrepintiendo de no poder ir a buscarlo a la escuela. Tim le había dicho que lo que pasó había sido una excepción; ya que siempre volvía a casa con un amigo, pero que ese día dicho amigo se había enfermado y había tenido que volver solo. Pero parecía que nada de lo que decía hacia a sus padres sentirse mejor.

Tim subió en el asiento trasero, le molestaba no poder ver el rostro de sus padres en el auto, hacia que le costara predecirlos.

-Si tu protección depende tanto de ellos creo que deberíamos conocerlos...-dijo su padre seriamente.

-¿Cual es la necesidad?-respondió Tim, y nadie respondió.

-Tim...¿te están molestando en la escuela?-preguntó su madre esta vez.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No!-aunque de alguna forma eso era lo más cercano a la realidad-miren... me volví a casa, dos tipos me encararon, me golpearon y me robaron ¡Nadie me está intimitando!-Tim miró la expresión preocupada de su madre por el espejo.

-Te creemos mi amor, es solo que si algo malo te pasa, yo no...

-Mamá, todo está bien, prometo que si algo pasa les dire-mintió con una sonrisa consiliadora, de seguro se vería como un idiota.

La noche llegó, los domingos sus padres siempre se quedaban en casa, y tenía que esperar hasta más tarde para salir. Debería sentirse mal por mentirles, pero definitivamente no lo hacia. No era tan buena persona. Dejó una pila de almohadas bajo las sabanas y salió por la ventana sin su traje, siempre era mejor ponérselo en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlo. Iría hasta un lugar apartado y se cambiaría.

Tim caminó un par de calles, el callejón detrás del restaurante chino era un lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Dos calles antes de llegar, unos hombres comenzaron a seguirlo. De seguro este era su karma, por mentiroso.

Tim corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta su destino, podía escuchar suelas de zapatos golpeando el pavimento tras él. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro hombres de pisadas pesadas. No podía ser tan difícil, no podía cometer los errores del día anterior.

Los hombres vieron al chico doblar en lo que sabían que era un callejón sin salida, uno de ellos, el más corpulento, sonrió satisfecho. Pero cuando doblaron para encontrarse con su victima, estaba vacío-¿Dónde está?

-¿Buscaban algo señores?-los hombres miraron para arriba. Frente a ellos, sobre un alto muro, se encontraba una figura encapotada.

Robin dio un salto aterrizando sobre la cara de uno de los maleantes, el hombre se tiro al piso sosteniéndose la cara, seguro le había roto el tabique. Quedaban tres. Uno de ellos se arrojó hacia el insultándolo, Tim pateó su estomago dejándolo en el suelo momentáneamente. Estaba por darle un golpe de gracia, pero al escuchar un clic detrás suyo, solo atinó a saltar detrás del hombre en el suelo. Para su fortuna el arma se había atorado y el criminal la golpeaba para que funcionara, estúpido en muchos sentidos. Tim le dio una patada al hombre que ya se estaba levantando y arrojó un batarang golpeando al del arma en la cara. Tim corrió hacia este último, quitándole el arma (mejor prevenir que curar) y le dio un golpe de gloria en la nuca. No despertaría en un rato.

Tim se sentía satisfecho, había acabado con tres tipos sin recibir un solo golpe. Solo faltaba uno. Robin volteo para ver al hombre que debería haber quedado, pero no había nadie. Cuando se asomó por el callejón para cerciorarse de su escape, sintió una botella romperse en su plexo solar. Robin cayó al piso, el cuarto hombre le dio una patada en el estomago quitándole el aire. Estaba perdido ¿Qué posibilidades había de ser rescatado dos veces en la misma semana? ya bastante suerte había tenido con lo del arma trabada. Era un estupído. Un estúpido soñador que rogaba internamente por ayuda, sosteniendo su vientre, intentando recobrar el aliento.

Tendría que ser un milagro lo que lo salvara.

Un angel con una capucha roja.

Un chico que efectivamente pasaba por el lugar, una figura reducida golpeó al hombre por detrás con un bate de béisbol-Jason...-susurró Tim con la voz rasposa por la falta de aire-¿eres tu?-

-Nope-el niño se acercó a Tim y le tendió una mano. Robin no pudo no recelar el gesto después de haberse encontrado con Carrie, pero de todas maneras lo aceptó. Nada terminar tan mal como la noche anterior, por lo menos eso pensó-Wow, bonito traje!-exclamó el chico con una sonrisa-Robin le echó una mirada un poco descarada a su salvador, era un chico afroamericano, bastante larguirucho y delgado, y entraba en la categoría de lo que se consideraría un chico lindo. De igual manera, no se podría personar haber confundido su figura con la de Jason cuando lo único que tenían en común era esa condenada sudadera roja-¿Donde lo compraste? Necesito uno así-

-Me lo regaló Nightwing- Robin seguía acariciándose el estomago para aminorar el dolor.

-Espera! eres el Robin que derrotó a la banda del pingüino la semana pasada?-Tim suspiró y asintió con pesar. Ese día parecía lejano.

-En serio?-el muchacho analizó a Robin de la misma manera en la que a él lo habían mirado anteriormente.

El tal "Robin" tenía un traje fantástico, eso no lo negaba nadie, pero podía notar claramente los moretones en su cara y en sus antebrazos. Se notaba que le habían dado una paliza antes de que el tipo lo golpeara en la cabeza. Al muchacho se le dio por asomarse y mirar el callejón por el que había salido Robin iigualmente, se sorprendió al ver a los tipos tirados en el piso, pero fue lo que le dio el pie a creerse lo que le habían dicho.

Era normal que lo golpearan siendo que eran sus primeros días ¿no? De seguro a su Robin también lo habían golpeado fuerte al comienzo. Aun asi, no podía hacerse a esa idea.

-Disculpa...-Robin interrumpio la serie de pensamientos, no porque tuviera algo que decir, sino porque no quería que el otro chico lo analizara demasiado-no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Oh... ¡Soy Robin!- _por supuesto_ pensó Tim rodando los ojos bajo las lentillas blancas del antifaz-pero puedes llamarme Duke.

-¿No se supone que Robin es una identidad secreta?-Tim ya se estaba irritando de nuevo, no porque Duke fuera descortes como Helena ni mucho menos, pero había algo en ese niño que a Tim no le cerraba.

-No, yo soy Robin ¡como tú! pero no necesito una identidad secreta.

-Ya veo...-dijo Tim un poco inseguro.

Parecía que Duke estaba por preguntar otra cosa pero fue interrumpido por su celular-Hola... ¡Si!...¡Te dije que me esperaras!-Tim intentaba descifrar las palabras de la persona al otro lado del teléfono pero solo escuchaba susurros agudos-Bien, ya voy ¡Pero no hagas nada sin mi!-cortó la llamada y miró a Tim con una sonrisa cansada-Me tengo que ir Robin, fue gusto conocerte amigo-antes de que pudiera decir nada Duke tomó la mano de Robin y le dio una fuerte sacudida-Nos vemos-se despidió y se fue corriendo.

Tim no sabía que pensar de todo eso, o quizás, tenía tantas cosas en la mente que tardó en percatarse de ese frío que le acariciaba la nunca.

-Oh, ese es Duke Thomas-dijo Nightwing mientras atendía la herida que se había abierto en la nuca de Tim a causa del golpe de la botella, lo habían llevado a la torre del reloj de Oracle porque no querían que Leslie los regañara dos noches seguidas por su imprudencia-hay archivos de el en la Batcomputadora.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Tim incrédulo-Oracle ¿podrías...

En una de las tantas pantallas apareció la ficha de Duke, era parte de un caso. Aparentemente, sus padres habían desaparecido desde la época en que se había declarado a Gotham como Tierra de nadie. El chico se había dispuesto a encontrarlos vivos o muertos, con o sin la ayuda del muercielago.

Los ojos de Tim se iluminaron, como si la más maravillosa de las revelaciones hubiera sido puesto frente a él.

-Es bastante inteligente, el fue el consiguió el premio por resolver el acertijo de Riddler...¿Robin?-No, Robin seguía anodadado, susurrando cosas inentendibles-¿que dices?

-¡Es perfecto! ¿No lo ves Nightwing? ¡Yo puedo resolverlo!-exclamó Robin con una gran sonrisa.

-Robin...

-Si, sé lo que vas a decir Dick, que Batman es el mejor detective del mundo y él lo logrará ¿pero sabes? Quizás el mejor detective del mundo está demasiado ocupado siendo Batman como para hacer esto ¡Por eso debería hacerlo yo! Digo, queda claro que soy malísimo peleando ¡Pero puedo ser un buen detective si me lo propongo!

-Robin...

-Digo, también es un gran luchador y aun así necesita tu ayuda, y también a Oracle... Además ¡El una vez dijo que yo era un gran detective...

-¡Tim!-gritó Dick interrumpiendo a Robin que respiraba agitado-Te daremos los datos del caso ¿bien? Solo, cálmate-Tim inhaló profundamente y exhaló de forma ruidosa.

Nightwing le reía por la dulzura de su pupilo. Ese brillo en sus ojos era realmente encantador, y fue gracias una de las principales razones por las cuales había decidido entrenar a Tim (más allá que lo aprobaba como sucesor). Dick estaba convencido lo mejor para la psique Tim (y para si mismo) era convertirse en Robin. Quizás no había sido la mejor respuesta al pedido de ayuda del muchacho, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que hiciera sonreír a Tim de esa forma tan sincera e infantil. Nightwing quería que Tim fuera feliz, y si no lo golpeaban en el proceso; mejor.

Tim salió por la ventana guiándose con la pistola gancho. Aun sonreía por la emoción.

Le demostraría a Batman que podía ser un bien Robin.

Se demostraría a si mismo que podía ser un buen Robin.


	5. Capucha Roja parte 2

Robin movía su cuerpo para balancearce de un lado a otro, si se columpeaba lo suficiente podría alcanzar la ventana rota del invernadero y cortar con el vidrio la resistente liana que lo mantenía de cabeza. En cualquier caso hubiera sido mejor usar su cinturón, pero se lo habían sacado antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Para su dicha, Tim iba a permitirse el no autoflagelarse mentalmente por su incompetencia, porque oficialmente estaba en las ligas mayores ¡Su primer encuentro con Poison Ivy! Claro, hubiera sido mejor si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo por verdaderamente herirlo en vez de inmovilizarlo, o si por lo menos se hubiera quedado a vigilarlo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había sido él el que había irrumpido en su propiedad a preguntar por Harley Quin sin ningún tipo de educación, lo más probable es que la señorita Isley estuviera llamando a la policía, o peor, a Batman. Ok, quizás había que reevaluar quien era el malo ahí, pero en teoría era un parque publico ¿o no? Quizás el dejarse llevar por el desprecio hacia su persona no era mala idea.

-¡¿Robin?!-un pequeño niño interrumpió las inútiles divagaciones del futuro sidekick. Aun balanceándose de cabeza Tim no pudo ignorar la expresión de horror de la criatura,-¿estás bien? Oh dios, ¡te bajaré en seguida!-entró corriendo al invernadero y salió nuevamente con un roceador-¡liana mala, mala!-regañó mientras mojaba la planta mutante con un liquido indefinido. La planta sedió por fin y Robin cayó de cabeza.

Robin se sobó el golpe a los pies de ese adorable pelirrojo lleno de pecas, que lo miraba con los ojos humedos. El niño le ofreció la mano y al aceptarla pudo sentir una fuerza descomunal que lo puso de pie de un tirón. Tim recordó a Jason hablandole de las "extrañas habilidades" de los niños de Poison Ivy.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?-cabello rojo, pecas, fuerza descomunal; se parecía mucho a otro metahumano que había conocido recientemente. Pondría en la baraja la posibilidad que fuese el hijo de Abuse, de no ser que sabía que Ivy era su tutora por su capacidad de manejar las plantas-¿No te dijo Nightwing que es peligroso entrar de noche?-esa pregunta era un poco extraña, ¿por qué preguntaba por Nightwing y no por Batman? Recordaba haber escuchado a Carrie decir que ella había hablado con Nightwing.

Después de esa larga deducción Tim asumió que sería más simple solo preguntar-¿Abuse?- E hizo bien. El pequeño Abuse se puso tan pálido y tieso como un cadáver-Así que si eres tú.

-Estoy buscando a Harley Quin ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarla?-el pequeño Abuse seguía anonadado y no podía responder. Tim sonrió por la ternura del niño, acarició el fino cabello del hijo de Ivy, quién tembló ante el gesto-Descuida, no voy a decirle a nadie-abuse lo miró dubitativo, las lágrimas luchaban por salir, era un niño encantador-¿Pero sabes Abuse? si no me dices tu verdadero nombre, tendré que llamarte por tu alias y eso podría ser problemático.

-Wilkes, Colin Wilkes...-respondío el niño con un susurro.

-Es un placer conocerte Colin ¿Podrías ayudarme? Estoy en un caso, y la persona a la que estoy buscando se encuentra con Harley Quin, creí que si venía aquí podría tener una pista de donde está. Pero terminé en un mal entendido y tu mamá me atrapo con sus lianas.

-En ese caso...-Colín titubeó al terminar su oración-deberías hablar con ella ¿Vamos?

Colín sostuvo la mano de Tim con un poco de pena-si no me das la mano no sabrás por donde vas, es difícil ver bien de noche- Tim se preguntó si el pequeño metahumano podría ver en la oscuridad.

Ambos caminaron alrededor de diez minutos entre el espeso sotobosque. Colin viraba de un lado a otro, dándole la idea a Robin de que estaban siguiendo un camino marcado para no pisar ninguna planta delicada por accidente. Siendo que se encontraban en un lugar completamente oscuro, era admirable la dedicación del niño por mantener sanas a todas las plantas.

Por fin llegaron a un claro, que brillaba con gran intensidad debido a la llamativa fluorecencia de una plantación de calas que se esparcía a lo ancho y la intermitencia de las luciérnagas que eran atraídas por el polem de las mismas. En medio de las flores se encontraban un enorme sauce que emitía luz desde sus ramas.

-Mami-llamó Colin con su característica timidez.

-Hace frío hoy, mi amor-la voz de Ivy venía de entre las ramas del árbol-¿por que no llamas a tu hermana y vienen ambos a recostarse entre las flores?-Ivy descendió con ayuda de las mismas lianas que lo habían tenido apresado, a primera vista su expresión era calida y amable pero cambió por completo al ver a Robin junto a su hijo-Oh, sacaste al chico... Llamé a Batman-dijo refiriéndose a él-tienes suerte de que no haya atendido.

Colin, que aun seguía sosteniendo su mano lo apretó con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo doler, Robin lo miró y el pequeño meta humano hizo una expresión como diciendo "adelante", sin dejar esa expresión nerviosa que empezaba a contagiársele estando cerca de la dama venenosa.

-Lo lamento Iv-señorita Isley-corrigió al sentir de nuevo el apretón del Colin-pero creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, yo soy el nuevo Robin y estoy buscando a Harley Quin. Ella está con una persona con la que debo hablar, ¿usted sabe donde está?-Ivy se acercó avanzando entre las calas, caminaba de puntas y contoneaba las caderas como si llevara zapatos altos, era mas hermosa de lo que le habían dicho.

-Eres el chico al que Robin hizo papilla la otra noche ¿no? ¿O tu cara siempre es así?-En ese momento, Tim dejó de verla hermosa y le pareció una vil arpía.

-Si...-contestó comiéndose sus palabras.

La dama venenosa lo miró de pies a cabeza con la expresión con la que uno observaría una cucaracha.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no estas capacitado para ser un vigilante-dijo y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para volver al árbol-no voy a ayudarte a hacer idioteces, no quiero que me de cargo de consciencia después de que te maten.

Robin apretó las manos con rabia, entendía perfectamente porque Poison Ivy tendría razones para no ayudarlo, pero le molestaba muchísimo la actitud de esa mujer. Lamentablemente, lo mejor sería tragarse sus palabras.

-Entiendo, lamento haberla molestado.

Robin soltó la mano de Colin y se adentró en la oscuridad de la maleza. Colin lo siguió por miedo a que algo malo le sucediera entre tanta planta carnívora y venenosa.

Ivy se dejó caer bajo el sauce, y miró las ramas fluorescentes con nostalgia-ese chico no se parece en nada al anterior ¿que crees que piense Batman?-el árbol sacudió sus hojas en respuesta a la pregunta de su ama-si, ya veremos.

Mas adentro del bosque Robin caminaba de puntillas, ni con la visión nocturna era fácil atravesar tanto arbusto.

-¡Espera Robin!-pudo escuchar la voz de Colin acercarse. Le dolía en el pisoteado orgullo, pero tenía que aceptar ayuda, sino, podría terminar envenenado como la mejor de sus suertes-¡No puedes caminar por aquí solo!-Colin por fin pudo alcanzarlo y tomar nuevamente su mano. Eso hizo sentir bastante cómodo al aspirante a petirrojo. Por lo menos alguien mostraba un mínimo de empatía hacia el, a pesar de que creía que Abuse se había enfadado por lo de Helena, Colin era realmente dulce con él.

-Lo siento Colin, lamento haberme ido así, es que no ando teniendo unos muy buenos días.

-Y tu cara lo dice todo-comentó una voz familiar entre los arboles.

-Hola Carrie,-saludó Robin con resignación, reconociendo esa voz aguda-¿como estás?

-Aburrida-la niña bajo de un árbol y caminó hasta donde estaban su hermano y Robin-Hubiera salido a patrullar, pero mamá no quiere dejarnos si Helena no va con nosotros. ¿Y tú? Osea, ¿eso es tan doloroso como se ve o...?

-ESTOY BIEN, Carrie, gracias.

-¡Hey! ¡Yo estoy de tu lado!-respondió la pequeña Robin a la agresividad de su homónimo- Yo no creo que no estés capacitado, de hecho... creo que si dejaras de permitir que te rompan la cara a propósito serias un gran material-parecía que en lugar de calmar las aguas, su discurso alteraba más a Robin. Así que opto por la salida fácil-Es más, te diré donde encontrar a Duke y a Harley.

-¿Tu sabes donde están?-preguntó Tim con entusiasmo.

-He estado perfeccionando mis habilidades de sigilo-presumió Carrie.

-¡Me ayudaría muchísimo si me lo dijeras!

Carrie sonrió de oreja a oreja, esto se iba a poner bueno-ok, niño, ¡pero me debes una!

A un par de calles del puerto, en una casa de dos pisos cuya estabilidad era comparable a la de nuestro protagonista, un adolescente afroamericano con un bat de beisball husmeaba cuidadosamente junto a una rubia sexy que parecía estar bastante tocada. Los dos buscaban pistas del paradero de los padres del menor con pocos resultado. Aunque memorando al poco fiable informante, era de esperarse que no encontraran nada allí tampoco.

-Los tipos esos me dijeron que era aquí-dijo Harley Quin mientras buscaba bajo una cama.

-Harley, no creo que haya nada aquí-respondió el chico con resignación, mientras cerrabael placard que había estado husmeando.

-¡Duke Thomas!-se escuchó desde afuera de la casa. Al escucharlo el pseudo Robin se asomo por la ventana del segundo piso-¡Robin!-exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Niño maravilla!-Gritó Harley igualmente apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de Duke.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto el chico con la mujer aun encima suyo.

-Te estaba buscando ¿Puedes bajar?

Después de una corta explicación sobre lo sucedido, Duke parecía bastante complacido con el hecho de que alguien relativamente cuerdo quisiera ayudarlo con su caso. Por su parte Harley parecía escéptica a recibir ayuda del aspirante a sidekick. A Tim le pareció una actitud sospechosa, pero decidió ignorarla optando por la posibilidad de que ella fuera de por si, desconfiada hacia los vigilantes.

-Vamonos duki-ducky este chico no me parece para nada honesto, no señor-dijo Harley en lo que pretendía ser un susurro pero que fue perfectamente audible.

-Creo que vale la pena intentarlo con él, Harley.

-Como digas, mi patito-aceptó ella a regañadientes.

Ya lejos de la casa, en el muelle que daba al río, Robin desplegó un mapa de Gotham sobre la plataforma de madera. Estaba pintado con colores que representaban las facciones en la Tierra de nadie hace 3 años, antes del regreso de nadie.

-Tus padres desaparecieron el 12 de noviembre de 2015, al sur de la zona de Robin-mencionó Tim señalando con el dedo una zona pintada de rojo al centro de gotham-mientras buscaban comida.

No hubo rastros de ellos ni en los patrullajes que hizo Robin, ni en los que hizo Batman de la zona posteriormente.

Lo que si hay son varios accesos a las alcantarillas, así que en teoría ellos podrían haberlas tomado en caso de emergencias.

En ese tiempo había una guerra entre los loboys y el departamento de policía-en el mapa ambas facciones estaba pegadas al sector de Robin-por tanto muchos ciudadanos se desplazaban en búsqueda de evadir la zona de conflicto, un desastre para Robin, que tenia que proteger sus fronteras para evitar que entre alguno de esos refugiados se colara alguien que causara problemas.

-No fue su culpa-defendió Duke a Jason, con un tono que hizo a Tim querer empezar de nuevo a divagar.

-Yo no lo he culpado por nada-respondió Robin con un tono que podría interpretarse como amenazante.

-Uy! tensión sexual...-dijo Harley llamando la atención de ambos chicos-¿o no?

-Como sea...-Robin volvió al mapa-ustedes hicieron un patrullaje de las zonas por las que tus padres pudieron haber salido...

-Y no encontramos ni un pelito que nos diera un rastro-comentó Harley.

-Si, lo me lo imaginé cuando los encontré en esa horrible casa-Duke y Harley se sintieron un poco abochornados por el comentario, Tim sonrió un poco-Pero mi teoría es ¿y si no se metieron a la alcantarilla?

-¿Pues y donde mas estarían? ¡Buscamos debajo de cada escombro de esa estupida zona roja!

-No en todas, señorita Quinzel-Tim sacó de su cinturón otro mapa, uno con unas líneas negras trazadas con marcador, el cual extendió sobre el que estaba pintado-este es el circuito antiguo del metro de Gotham, fue abandonado después de un derrumbe en el '70. Hay registros de que Batman intentó convertirlo en un pasadizo viable, pero se quedo en nada después del terremoto.

Es más profundo que la línea subterránea que nosotros usamos actualmente, pero justo en la que era la zona de Robin se encuentra una de las salidas que Batman estaba desarrollando.

Existe la posibilidad de que un agujero se haya abierto aquí y tus padres hayan caído.

-¿Estas diciéndome que Batman no busco en su propio sistema subterráneo?-preguntó Duke escéptico.

-No, es una caída de decenas de metros-aclaró Tim-hubiera matado a cualquiera. Estoy suponiendo que Batman asumió que era una muerte segura y que si sus cadáveres no estaban ahí, es porque no habían caído.

-¿Y tu que opinas?-por fin Robin tenía toda la atención del chico.

-Yo quiero ser mas optimista-respondió Tim con una sonrisa que Duke le devolvió

-A mi me parece muy tonto, si esto es exclusivo de Batman ¡el mismo hubiera buscado mejor que nadie!

-¡Aun así vale la pena intentarlo!-exclamó Duke con sus animos restaurados.

No había duda de que Duke Thomas era del tipo optimista, según Tim.

-Bien, pero ya es tarde-dijo Robin-mañana es lunes y tengo que ir a clases. Supongo que tú también ¿no?

-Si.

-Hablare con Nightwing para que me diga como puedo entrar al subterráneo, casi todas las entradas quedaron colapsadas desde el terremoto. Así que hay que ser cuidadosos ¿entiendes?

-Perfectamente, entonces...

-En el cine cerrado del callejón del crimen, mañana a las 12-pactó Robin como horario. Duke aceptó y Harley dijo que también iría.

 **¡He renacido entre las cenizas!**

 **Hace años que no escribía. (y hace décadas que no comentaba nada acerca de lo que escribo) Pero esta fue oficialmente la peor semana de mi vida, y como no creo que nadie quiera saber nada de mi vida privada, solo voy a decir que me ha motivado a ser mas productiva ¡Yupi!**

 **Para empezar unas aclaraciones:**

 **Cuando los personajes hablan de La Tierra de Nadie, hablan del famosísimo evento de los noventa Batman no man´s Land, en el que un terremoto arrasa con Gotham y el gobierno decide abandonar a la ciudad, dejándola caer en manos de pandilleros comunes y criminales terribles. Yo tengo los dos libros que vendrían a ser una recopilación de la introducción al evento, los tendría todos pero son muy caros y son seis, así que pobre de mi.**

 **Bueno, solo digo, si no lo leyeron vaya a hacerlo, no por mi historia (porque yo adapto como se me da la gana) sino porque es una de las historias de Batman más conmovedoras que pueden llegar a leer.**

 **Otro comic al que se hace alusión es a We are Robin, donde el protagonista es Duke Thomas. Sinceramente no lo recomiendo es medio denso, pero como mi propósito era hacer una historia con los Robins mas importantes Duke no podía faltar.**

 **Supongo que puedo sincerarme y opinar, o mejor, pedirles que opinen a ustedes. Osea, Tim es mi Robin menos favorito en el canon, mas que nada por su personalidad de "niño Rad de los '90" y peor todavía su actitud "soy reverendo gil pero me las se todas porque soy re capo igual" de New 52 (si, esa intro de mierda de Tim acosando a Batman y arruinando la vida de sus padres fue mi primer contacto con el personaje) así que adapte su personalidad para que se pareciera a su versión de Red Robin, solo que mucho mas hundido en la depresión de lo que nunca estuvo.**

 **Por ultimo, amo a Colin ¡Es tan dulce! Desearía tener a Damian o a Jon, pero eso mas adelante**.

 **En fin, si sigo voy a terminar escribiendo más acá que en la historia así que por ultimo les pido que me den su opinión y les agradezco por leer ¡Bye!**


End file.
